The Demons Luluby
by LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams
Summary: The Jokers have met there match, as the new outsiders, have turned up to teach them that being a girl isn't all pretty pink and ponys! Black have his first nightmare, and guess what? it's about the new Jokers coming to him! Will the girls ever be stopped?
1. Joker?

_**A Demons Lullabies.**_

_**(Piano music intro x2)**_

_**In the darkness here and there,**_

_**You will meet a lady fair.**_

_**She will be a Joker perfect for you,**_

_**And for your brother there'll be Joker Blue.**_

_**(Piano music x1)**_

_**When her spirits made and said,**_

_**Her name will be Joker Red.**_

_**Mind filled with blood, guts and gore,**_

_**You will get along much more.**_

_**(Piano music x1)**_

_**Brother's mind filled with such fun,**_

_**Joker Blue will get it done.**_

_**To please the jester it is said,**_

_**She will ask the help of Joker Red.**_

_**(Piano music x1)**_

_**When you look at Joker Red,**_

_**Can't you see she wants you dead?**_

_**When you look into her eyes,**_

_**Can't you see her little lies?**_

_**(Piano music x1)**_

_**When you look at Joker Blue,**_

_**Can't you see she'll run you through?**_

_**Used to be a playful mind,**_

_**Now she'll stab you from behind.**_

_**(Piano music x1 )**_

_**Children's minds, in which thieve led,**_

_**In the heads of Jokers Blue and Red.**_

_**Always worry, always fear,**_

_**You're in danger when there near.**_

_**(Piano music x1)**_

_**(Quicker rhythm)**_

_**Watch your back and your head too,**_

_**Or it will be lost to Joker Blue.**_

_**In the face of danger, don't think to fled,**_

_**Or you will be shot down by Joker Red.**_

_**(Piano music x1. Slower rhythm)**_

_**Relieve them of danger and cunning too,**_

_**Or death will to Jokers Red and Blue!**_

_**(Music slowly stops and childrens laughter can be hered.)**_

_**By Blue & Red Joker.**_


	2. The country Diamond resadence

Paste your docu

Red's P.O.V:

**As I sat in my prison (home) I thought what it would be like leaving my role as a roleholder, being free like a foreigner I wouldn't hurt anyone I'll be nice and kind, shed tears, laugh, smile and most importantly. Love. But nobody cares about me; they only care about my role. People think I hurt because I like to, but I don't, I do it to get rid of my anger. **

**My look-a-like/sister, Blue, loves her role, she's always happy, kind and thoughtful, but she also gets jealous easily (very easily) She owns a circus, a happy place smelling of cot'n'candy and filled with music and laughter.**

** As the entire prisoner's lined up, I put them back in their cells with their creepy masks on. I don't really see why Blue's scared of them since she's used to seeing them, but I guess nothing changes with her.**

**But... the only thing is... blue and I have hearts, and everybody else has clocks, it's never really bothered me but its bothered blue a lot. She doesn't like being an outsider and hates being different, but she can't change what we are. And someday... she's going to have to except that.**

**Now, I'll tell you about the residence of diamond country, I'll start with diamond castle. There's Aero, the knight of diamonds, the king, (no idea what his name is, but somehow he freaks Blue out!) Vivi the queen of diamonds and petal, the pesky rabbit prime minister. Now, on to the mansion. First of all there's Bella the hatter, then Ellie the hare (who thinks she's a dog), and not forgetting Lila and Lola, the bloody twins. They're the gate keepers. Now, clover tower, let's start with midnight, the mind reading incubus, along with Ginnie, her assistance who is an ex-assassin (or lizard as I like to call her). What's next? Oh yeah, Clock tower, how could I forget...with miserable, boring Jamie, the totally un-social clock repairer who looks like a boy! Anyway, last but not least, the amusement park, to start with there's Mrs. (roller) coaster the owner, kitty the stray or "street cat" as she prefers, and peaches the dormouse, whose so cute, but so dumb! Oh and don't forget us, we're the joker's, we control the whole game.**

**As I dream outside my role the door creaked open and my look-a-like walked in, taking off her jester hat, and letting her hair fall down her back. I've never let my hair down since the day I got here. I don't know why all the other roleholder's want hearts, in my option I think it's awesome having clocks instead of hearts, I never really wanted to stay here, but I think of having a clock instead, it makes me feel...relaxed. Now I'll tell you a bit more about the roleholder's.**

**Aero – a knight who gets lost a lot, she calls them her adventures. Her weapon is a sword. She helps Vivi with her knight duties, she helps Jamie by helping collect the clocks and she helps us by, well...I don't actually know what she does but she annoys Blue by doing it, so what the heck! She has blood red eyes and messy brown hair, she wears a red coat witch to be quite honest, I've never seen her without. She goes camping when she's lost and likes to listen too blue and mines hearts. **

**Vivi – the queen of diamonds she may look tough but she's a big softy inside. She has a secret room full of soft cuddly toys which only a few persific maid's (faceless) know about. Bella the hatter is her younger sister. They have secret meetings about tea parties and roses territory navigations S**

**Petal – she is the priminister of diamond castle. She has blood red eyes white choppy hair and wears a waist coat. She hates mostly hates all the role-holder loves to be hugged, can transform into a cute little bunny (I didn't just say that). Her pocket watch can transform in to a gun. And loves to follow me and Blue around until we hug her she'll fight anyone who says we're theirs**

**Bella – is the hatter she doesn't care about people's feelings. She is the head of the mafia. She wears a white top hate with rose and playing cards, her cane can transform into a tome gun. She fights with (Roller) Coaster because Bella told everyone her first name. She loves rose, tea and killing people, and she helped Ellie out of my jail.**

**Ellie – the march hare of the mansion, who thinks she's a dog. She always has a fight with the bloody twins. She loves carrot cake, carrot soup and carrot cakes, she doesn't like carrots but they all have carrots in them. She has a purple scarf. She is very loyal to Bella who got her out of my jail, because she smashed her best friend's clock (it's a taboo to do so)**

**Lila and Lola – the bloody twins the lazy gate-keepers of the hatter mansion. Where they think their work is boring, and they ditch and they go to the amusement park to play with kitty. Their main weopanare axes but their other weapons are two-sided swords, guns, spears. One wears blue the other wears red as well as their eyes. Their favourite game is killed or be killed and their best friend is kitty. They don't like Ellie but like to torment her.**

**Moonlight – is a dream demon she helps people sleep and gets rid of nightmares, and gives the good dreams. She helps Peaches the dormouse sleep because she's afraid of being eaten by kitty. She hates needles, hospitals, work and medicines. But loves cats, warmness and sleeping and doesn't like the cold. (She coughs up blood)**

**Ginny – is Moonlight's assistant. She is an Ex's assassin, she loves really cute things and love to help animals in need or in danger. Though she tries she can't cook. She tries to get Moonlight to work or go to the hospital, but can't get round to do it, can't get her to go.**

**Jaimie – is the horologist of diamond country. She's a big workaholic she goes extended time periods without eating, drinking and even sleeping. She's not a social to people and is a very cold person until you get past it, and her only friends are Aero, Moonlight and (Roller) Coaster. She doesn't like roller coasters, crowds and Bella Dupre.**

**(Roller) Coaster – is the owner of the amusement park she likes wind instruments but can't play to save her life. She lets Kitty and peaches stay at the amusement park. She fights with Bella a lot. Her flute can transform into a shot gun. She build rides and let's people on them. She was always trying to hide her name until Bella found out her name and told the whole country. So now everyone knows.**

**Kitty – is the stray of the amusement park she is best friends with Lila and Lola she always sneaks into diamond castle and sometimes gets injured. She's a chav/rapper. She has a tattoo on her arm saying mice are lunch. She doesn't like punks and Coaster's playing musical instruments. She has blue hair, ears and tail, and she tries to eat peaches with her knife and fork.**

**Peaches – the sleepy dormouse of the amusement park she loves hug rabbits and hares. Loves cheese contained items, bunnies, hares, kite flying flowers, butterflies and singing. She runs away from kitty. She gets Moonlight to help her sleep she is very jumpy and always says HELP ME CHU!**

**Red and blue joker – we are two sides of the same person one of us is kind and thoughtful and has a little hint of evil, and the other one is foulmouthed and mean. One of us owns a circus and the other one owns a prison. We love playing card games and playing all sorts of evil nasty tricks. We are the same, but different.**

ment here...


End file.
